Fighting Team Rocket
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: Meloetta has to fight Team Rocket!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't know how to escape Team Rocket all by myself! I say this to myself, and then I turn invisible. I try that, but I see that they have these glasses or goggles that they can see me with even when I am invisible. Then I open my mouth, and let my vocal chords do all the work before they can do anything else. I hear the beautiful sound of my soothing soft female voice coming out of my mouth and then I see that Team Rocket is staring at me, and unable to react. As I am singing, I immediately look for a way to escape, and then I make my escape! Oh, I haven't been telling my story in the best detail possible have I? Okay, I'll start from the beginning.

I am Meloetta, a legendary pokemon of Unova. I look like a female but I am genderless. I live in the mountains of Unova, and the scenery from the top is so beautiful. I spend a lot of time roaming the mountain and the forests near where I live, and I love to sing. I like seeing the entire Unova region because it is truly beautiful, and what I still don't understand is how Team Rocket finds me. One day, I am roaming the top of the mountain, walking through the dark beautiful green woods with no sunlight making its way through the branches. I eventually make my way through the woods and am looking down on Unova, when I hear a scream echoing in the atmosphere. My eyes widen with fear, and I immediately try to follow the voice that I hear.

I fly off the mountain-top and then float down the mountain. I turn invisible because I am afraid of seeing who is causing this person to scream. The scream sounds like a male voice, and it is extremely deep. I fly higher into the air once I am off the mountain, to see where the scream is coming from. When I believe I have the location of the scream, I fly towards the scream and see what is going on.

I see that there are two people and a Meowth. There is a male and a female, the female has long pink hair and the male has bluish purple hair. They are giggling, and I am shocked once I see that there is a trap on a pokemon. The pokemon is a Pikachu, and it appears to be a male. The Pikachu is trying to escape by using thunderbolt, but no electricity is making it's way onto the trap. It is a net, and the net looks like it's made of steel.

"We cannot let this Pikachu escape. We will capture it and make it ours!" The female says. It is now that I look at their clothes and see that they are wearing white clothing that has an R in the middle of it. The female is wearing a shirt and a skirt with boots, and the male is wearing a shirt, pants, and boots. It is now that I actually fear them, once I see that they are capturing this Pikachu. If they are pokemon thieves then they could try to capture me if they see me! When I realize this, I feel an uncontrollable urge to sing, and I know I shouldn't but I cannot fight my urge and so I sing. My vocal chords let out a beautiful sound, like a lullaby. Then, this group of people start to look drowsy along with the Meowth, and then my hopes temporarily get up. Once this happens, I am aghast as to what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

As I am singing, the people immediately overcome their drowsiness. They look around in confusion, and then the female says, "What is going on? I think I'm hearing some singing?" The male looks around and replies to her.

"I don't know Jessie, I think I hear it too. I'm confused, were we just imagining that or did it really happen?" Then the Meowth looks at them angrily and claws at them.

"Are you two stupid? Of course you hear that singing because I hear it too! There has to be a reasonable explanation to all this because it has to be the work of a legendary pokemon! We need to find out who's behind all this!" My eyes widen in fear as I hear this because I understand that if they find out that I'm there they would definitely try to capture me. I immediately fly up into the sky and glance over to the moutain where I live. I look down and see that they are putting on these goggle like things over their eyes. The goggles look heavy and cover their eyes so I cannot see them, but I know that something suspicious is going on, so I fly away and turn my back to them. However as I am flying away, I hear the Meowth yelling. "Oh, look! It is a legendary pokemon! It's Meloetta!"

Oh...I look back and see that a net is flying at me at full speed. I immediately dodge the net, and wonder how they saw me since I am invisible. I eventually make the realization that their goggles help see invisible pokemon or objects. I'm in trouble now! I'm lucky I dodged that net! I see that the people and the Meowth are in their machine, which looks like an army tank. I immediately fly away and turn my back. I fly at full speed towards the mountain without looking back, and I cock my ears to listen carefully to what they are saying.

"Let's catch that legendary!" Jessie says. Darn it, why did that Meowth have to be there? I look to the side and see that the Unova region is to my right. I notice that everything is a blur as I am flying past it, but I can just make out some water and a village. It appears to be Floccessy Town if I am correct. I'm not good with villages or their names so I decide not to worry about that right now. I immediately focus again on escaping this villainous group and so I fly high into the sky. I look down and see them pointing their tube up at me, and I try to move to the side. I expect the net to come out, and it does. This time it seems to come out faster than I expected it to, and as hard as I try to escape or dodge it, it is no help. The net captures me and wraps around me tightly. I gasp and become visible. What is the point of me being invisible if they can see me whether I'm visible or not? Anyway, they just captured me so as I fall to the ground I try to break the net.

I use psychic on the steel net, and to my shock it does nothing. I look for a way out of the net, and see to my surprise that I cannot see any way out. I would probably need a fire type move to melt the net however I don't know any fire type moves. I see that the group of villains are pulling the net and me closer and closer to them. I want to get out but I cannot unfortunately. I try every move I have: psychic, psybeam, close combat, and hyper voice but none of them work. Once they pull me inside, I see that there are a lot of pokemon which are trapped. They throw me in the back of the tank, and I see lots of cages with pokemon in them. Well, I guess it's time for me to find a way to rescue myself and these pokemon!


End file.
